None The Wiser - SasuNaru
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto come from different backgrounds. What nobody knows is that Sasuke and Naruto are lovers.


None The Wiser

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki both come from different backgrounds. Sasuke is rich and a genius while Naruto is poor and a loser. Sasuke's friends are all from his rich background while Naruto's friends all come from his poor background. Sasuke is smart and savvy while Naruto is a class clown and loud. So how did the two ever end up together?

Sasuke sat in his desk listening to Iruka go on about the world and how it has changed over the centuries. Sasuke wrote down the important points of the conversation while across the room Naruto was sleeping. Sasuke glanced out the corner of his eye at his unsuspecting boyfriend.

How in the hell had they ended up together again? Oh yeah, he had given the idiot a ride home one day in the rain. It had led to them being friends which led to them being a couple. Of course no one knew this. There wasn't a single person in this entire school who knew that Sasuke Uchiha was gay and had anything to do with Naruto Uzumaki.

They had kept things a secret and so far it worked. Girls still chased after Sasuke and Naruto was still deemed the loser who would never amount to anything. It wasn't ideal but it had to be kept that way. At school the two were enemies. Trading insults and even throwing a punch or two warded off suspicion.

Behind closed doors and away from prying eyes, the two were hot passionate lovers. Breathy moans and hard thrusts echoed off the walls as each others names were shouted in completion. Their love was one of the strongest ever to exist. They knew in their hearts that it was always going to be the two of them but they had to bide their time. One more year of school and then they were free.

The bell rings signaling the end of class and the room filters out. A paper wad is thrown at Naruto's head to wake him and he shuffles out of the room. He walks down the hall to his locker and then heads out the double doors towards home. People shout insults at him as he walks by and he just takes out his mp3 player and puts his headphones in.

Sasuke gets in his car and drives the same direction towards home as well but drives slow to keep an eye out for the blonde. He sees him walking with his hands in his pockets and his head bent to look at the ground. The thin wires are visible to the headphones he wears and Sasuke runs his eyes over the blondes posterior.

The blonde looked lost in his own world and all too often Sasuke knew what that world was. Naruto wore his smile like a mask to hide the hurt that life threw at him. People hated the blonde for no apparent reason and it angered Sasuke. Sasuke knew what lay beneath the smile the blonde wore.

He knew Naruto's fears, his dreams, his ambitions and his feelings. No one but Sasuke had ever gotten that close. Close enough to break the blonde's barrier and squeeze through the crack he had made. Now with the walls down and the defensive shield penetrated, Sasuke could see the real Naruto.

The same could be said for Sasuke. Naruto knew all of the same things that Sasuke knew about him. The only other person to get that close was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who he worshipped. At the corner Sasuke pulled up and rolled down his window. He wadded up a paper ball and threw it at Naruto, hitting him square in the back.

Naruto looked up and around as the car drove passed. He looked down and picked up the wad of paper. Opening the paper he read the note Sasuke had left him. 'Come over tonight. My parents are out for the evening and Itachi will be with his boyfriend at the movies.' It read and Naruto wadded it back up and shoved it into his pocket.

Instead of going home he made a left instead of a right and headed for the nice part of town. A bus picked him up and he rode the seven miles to the Uchiha residence. Getting off a block away he headed towards Sasuke's house. As he approached the fancy Victorian style house, his palms became sweaty as they usually did.

He walked to the back as he always did so no one would see him and Sasuke was there to let him in. He brushed passed Sasuke into the house and followed the raven up the stairs to his room. Once inside the blonde dropped his bag on the floor by the bed and sat down ungracefully.

A moment later Sasuke's lips were pressed to his and a soft moan slipped from his lips. Sasuke knew how to get under his skin in the slightest way. Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the bed and began running his hands up under the blondes shirt. A soft gasp came from Naruto's lips and Sasuke reached up and pulled the headphones free of Naruto's ears.

Naruto smirked as the mp3 player was tossed off to the side. Naruto ran his hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt reveling in the soft smooth skin beneath his fingers. A groan of want and need escaped the raven's lips. It didn't take long to deem the clothes an unwanted barrier and they were shed quickly.

Lying nude against one another made the arousal heighten. Moans and gasps fell from their lips as they nipped and kissed. Hands roamed over heated flesh and Sasuke's fingers were working wonders on Naruto's prostate in no time at all. Once stretched Sasuke positioned himself and shoved in without warning.

A soft cry of pain tumbled from Naruto's lips. Sasuke leaned down to catch the tears that fell from the blonde's eyes. They hated this part. The only reprieve was that the sex always got better. Before long, shouts and moans fell from both boys' lips as thrust after thrust brought them both closer to that blissful fall.

Hitting their peak and crying out in completion the two lay gasping and panting into each other's mouths. Sasuke pulled out and lay next to Naruto and the two fell into a light euphoric doze. As darkness came on and the two lovers slept, Itachi paused in the hall to check on Sasuke. It didn't surprise him one bit to see Naruto sleeping curled up to his brother's chest.

He crept in and woke Sasuke to let him know their parents would be home soon. Sasuke smiled and thanked Itachi. He shook the blonde awake lightly. He had wanted to ask him how his day was but they had been denied the closeness of each other for a week or more. Now Naruto was dressing as Sasuke was watching the muscled back move with fluid ease.

"How was your day, Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a soft smirk.

"It was like it always is, Teme." Naruto responded. He grabbed his mp3 player and picked up his bag. Shoving his hands in his pockets he headed for the door. Sasuke was on him before he reached it.

"Hey you aren't some fuck I brought home, you're my boyfriend. I hate when you dress and start to leave without even a kiss goodbye." Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde into his arms.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I know you aren't using me. I just hate that everything has to be so secretive. I get why it has to be but I hate it anyway." Naruto said darkly.

"I know, but in a year we will be out of here and we will be together forever and it doesn't matter what anyone says then." Sasuke said, Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah you're right. I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's lips. Sasuke purred in contentment.

"I will walk you out, Dobe." Sasuke said and opened his bedroom door. Standing in the hall was his mother and father and he hadn't the sense to drop Naruto's hand. Their fingers were intertwined and the look of shock played on both of the boys' faces.

With a sigh, Sasuke walked passed his parents with Naruto's hand still in his own. He made it to the living room and sat on the couch. They weren't going anywhere for the moment. Fugaku and Mikoto walked into the living room and turned to look at the boys'. Taking a deep breath Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto is my boyfriend and we have been dating for two years." Sasuke said and looked his father in the eye. Anger was clear and present in the stern features.

Mikoto put a hand on her husband's arm and sighed quietly. Fugaku looked at her and then back to Sasuke. A moment later he left to go to his office and find the hard liquor he had stashed there. Mikoto rubbed Sasuke's shoulder and smiled softly at him. She eyed the scared blonde and rubbed his shoulder as well.

"Its nice to meet you, Naruto." Mikoto said and left to find Fugaku.

"Did that just happen?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and tried to find his voice. A rich laugh came from the stairs. Both boys' turned their head to look at Itachi as he came into the room. He slapped Sasuke on the leg playfully and sat on the loveseat. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. His show was coming on as he did and he leaned back against the cushions.

"You can thank me for breaking them in for you later, little brother." Itachi said.

So that was it. Itachi had come out to his parents and they had nothing to say to Sasuke about it considering that their oldest son had broke the metaphoric ice. Sasuke laughed as the fear he felt earlier rolled off of him. Naruto joined him in the laughter. Sasuke grabbed his keys and decided that now that the cat was out of the proverbial bag he could drive Naruto home.

Sasuke smiled as he sat in front of Naruto's house and kissed the blonde until he was breathless. They may not have to wait for the year now to be together but school was still going to pose a problem. However, his parents were aware and no one touched an Uchiha. If Naruto was Sasuke's boyfriend then the blonde was included in that rule.

If they decided to tell anyone that is, It is fun to keep a secret from those who are none the wiser.


End file.
